


can i go where you go?

by Minirainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, but its happy dw, its really light angst just your run of the mill disapproving parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirainbow/pseuds/Minirainbow
Summary: Sana and Jihyo are disgustingly in love, and one day they'll get to share it with the whole world.But, for now, at least they have each other and nights like this.





	can i go where you go?

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened, I was listening to Lover by Taylor Swift and the rest just followed. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot, once again it's Un-BETA'd so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> I'd recommend listening to Lover while you read btw!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvUAzpn48xA

**** Being in love was the most magical feeling in the entire universe, nothing quite compared to the feeling. Love was a feeling that everyone should get to experience at least in their lifetime, and Jihyo would forever be an advocate for how incredible it was.

She met Sana her junior year of highschool, no one had ever made such a lasting first impression like Sana. Jihyo had been tasked with showing the new student around their school, Sana having just moved from Japan, and looking after her while she settled in. But, in what she would soon learn was typical Sana fashion, the girl was 5 minutes late to her tour and managed to smack her head on the front door trying to rush there; she’d managed to mistaken it for a push door and thus ran into it at full pelt. Needless to say, the tour went ahead the next day, but Sana did at least learn where the nurses office was when Jihyo took her to get checked out. Jihyo had been truly fascinated by Sana ever since, hadn’t been able to keep herself away from her.

Everything about Sana was interesting, there was never a dull moment when she was around; and that was one of the many things that just kept drawing Jihyo back to her. It was as if Sana had a magnetic field surrounding her that kept pulling Jihyo in, the force far too strong for her to fight against. Even long after she’d been told she no longer had to look after Sana, that urge to protect her and be around her remained; there was just something about her that made Jihyo want to be near her at all times.

Naturally, Sana fit in with her group of friends as if she’d been there the whole time. She had this strange ability to key into any and all of their inside jokes, make her own and have the entire group in fits of laughter. It was amazing the way Sana made herself so indispensable and irreplaceable so quickly and easily, she’d been around a month and Jihyo already couldn’t imagine their group without her there. 

As much as she liked hanging out with Sana in their group, a small, selfish part of her loved it when it was just her and Sana alone even more. Their friendship grew and strengthened so quickly, they did everything together and Jihyo began to wonder how she’d ever done anything without her before. Everything was fun with Sana, she’d turn everything into a game and Jihyo was truly beginning to wonder if she’d ever even had fun before Sana.

Sana taught her Japanese, and Jihyo helped Sana with her Korean; and Sana would always loudly proclaim how she and Jihyo were going to be bilingual by the end of the year - despite the fact Sana only seemed to teach Jihyo Japanese swear words and compliments. But the sentiment was appreciated regardless, and the pair enjoyed cussing out Nayeon and Jeongyeon in Japanese, and then complimenting Momo and Mina.

Nayeon would often tease Jihyo about Sana, make jokes about them being the most unconvincing platonic couple she’d ever met. Would endlessly mock Jihyo for how she was with Sana, enlisting Jeongyeon to help her mimic the way the pair would look at each other with what she called ‘heart eyes’, but often all it took was the mention of Momo’s name before she was shutting up about Jihyo and Sana, and complaining about how much she liked Momo. ‘Sana and Jihyo’, or ‘Sahyo’ as Momo dubbed them, were a topic often used to tease Jihyo, she’d heard rumours of a betting pool their group of friends had for when they’d eventually get together.

But, at the time, Jihyo couldn’t understand why their group were so obsessed with the idea of them as a couple, for they were just friends. Sana even going as far as to call Jihyo her ‘best friend’ and whilst Jihyo was truly smug and thrilled with the title, there was just something missing that she couldn’t put her finger on. Something off about it that she couldn’t quite discern yet. 

  
  
  


It took around 4 months of knowing Sana before everything made sense again. It took around 4 months before Jihyo realised what was missing between them.

Sana kissed her when the clock struck midnight on New Year's Day, and it was as if fireworks exploded in her stomach. As warmth flooded her entire body, when their lips melded together perfectly, Jihyo was hit with a wave of repressed feelings.

It wasn’t her first kiss, but it was the first kiss that really mattered to her; the very first kiss that meant something and made her feel truly alive. Nothing else mattered at that moment other than Jihyo and Sana.

They kissed for what felt like hours, what was intended as a short peck on the lips turning into a deep kiss that neither wanted to end. Sana’s lips were soft and smooth, and the way they felt against Jihyo’s own was intoxicating. Her senses were going into overdrive, there were so many things Jihyo wanted to focus on. How Sana tasted like cheap prosecco and strawberries, a taste she’d hated before but it was now delicious on Sana’s lips. The way Sana’s cold hands were cupping her jaw, spreading warmth throughout her cheeks. And how strongly Sana smelt of perfume, a scent she’d never really noticed until that moment, but Jihyo didn't ever want to smell anything else, because nothing would ever compare.

But, nothing would ever be as magical as how Sana stared at her when they finally broke apart; the way her heart leapt in her chest when their eyes met and Sana smiled softly at her before chasing her lips once again. She could feel the pairs of eyes on them, her sixth sense telling her they likely belonged to Nayeon if the loud cheers were of any indication, but Jihyo couldn’t find it in herself to care, because everything in her heart had fallen into place and she wasn’t confused anymore.

Then Sana’s thumb gently brushed along her cheekbone and the whole world fell away again, it was just them in that moment.

Sana called Jihyo the next day, January the 2nd, once the champagne had long worn off but the giddy excitement still remained, and invited her out for coffee where she asked her to be her girlfriend. Jihyo would have had to have been a fool to say anything other than yes.

  
  
  


Falling in love with Sana was almost scarily easy, they fell in love almost as quickly as they had become best friends, and yet it was also the most natural thing to happen.

Sana didn’t have a single bad quality, there wasn’t anything about her that wasn’t unbelievably charming or endearing; Jihyo would’ve been jealous had she not been in awe of her.

The only attribute of Sana’s that one could argue was a negative was her clumsiness, the girl had the incredible ability to trip over nearly everything and was prone to dropping valuable items as well. It could very easily be something annoying, a cause of arguments, but Jihyo found her clumsiness endearing, even if it did give her a heart attack whenever Sana fell over. Her caring instincts kicked in immediately around Sana, and Jihyo quickly became an expert at detecting when Sana was about to trip over, and would always be ready to steady her or catch her.

There was never a dull moment with Sana, much like before when they’d been nothing more than friends, only now it had a new meaning; something about the feeling was different. Jihyo no longer felt as selfish or guilty when she wanted to be with Sana by herself, now she had a reason to want to steal all of Sana’s attention and spend every waking moment either with her or texting her. 

And Sana was oh so beautiful, there was no denying that and Jihyo would’ve had to have been blind to miss it, but she was also so much more than her looks. Her beauty was always the first thing people would compliment her on, but it was far from the most outstanding thing from her; which said a lot in Jihyo’s opinion. But there were so many times Jihyo found herself losing track of time just watching Sana, it didn’t matter what she was doing, no matter how mundane the task, she would just draw Jihyo’s attention. For someone so clumsy, Sana did everything with her own kind of grace and it was mesmerising.

She truly was a sight for sore eyes, and Jihyo couldn’t believe how lucky she was sometimes.

It was hard for Jihyo to not get jealous every now and then, for she was not the only person who would get transfixed by Sana’s beauty, and it was difficult to not be suspicious of the boys in their classes who would try to talk to Sana; it didn’t take a genius to see they likely wanted her too and it made her so angry she couldn’t tell them to ‘fuck off, because Sana was hers’. But, at the end of the day, all that mattered was that she knew who Sana wanted and that Sana knew she wanted her back.

They had their own sort of language, and it formed so quickly after they first started dating. They had this unspoken bond where all they had to do was share a look and they’d know exactly what the other was trying to say, what was wrong or what they wanted; granted most of the time it was Sana shooting Jihyo puppy-dog eyes in the hopes of a kiss or a cuddle, of which Jihyo was always quick to supply if she were able. Nayeon called it disgustingly domestic, whilst Mina called it sweet, Jeongyeon just pretended to vomit whenever they did it. It only took a couple of months for them to be dubbed ‘The Most Disgusting Couple’ by the rest of their friends, a title they accepted proudly and were honoured to have.

Sana didn’t stop teaching her Japanese, only now the phrases she was learning were the kind of things they didn’t use around their friends; instead they were reserved for the nights they spent together alone, when Sana’s parent’s weren’t around and Jihyo was able to sneak away from her own.

They were unbelievably in-tuned with one another, they were an expert when it came to one another. Sana knew everything that made Jihyo tick, every little thing that would make her angry and how to calm her down. Jihyo knew when Sana was getting worked up and frustrated, she knew how to stop Sana from doubting herself, and how to cheer her up when her parents went away for business for extended periods of time.

For a couple who hadn’t been together that long, it almost felt as if they’d been together for years.

They were so in love with each other and it was beautiful, all Jihyo wanted to do was brag to everyone she knew and would meet that she loved the most incredible girl, and that the girl loved her back. She wanted nothing more than to share her love with the world.

But she couldn’t, because life didn’t always work that way.

When Jihyo had first come out to her parents, back when she was only 13, to say they hadn’t been supportive was an understatement. She vividly recalled how she’d had to stay with Nayeon for a week whilst she waited for her parents calmed down, remembered all those nights she spent sobbing into Nayeon’s chest as the girl held her. Jihyo had always had a suspicion her parents were homophobic, it was still painfully prevalant where they lived, but she’d always hoped that she’d be the exception; that they’d still be able to love their daughter when they found out she was a lesbian. 

Instead of outwardly disowning her they’d blatantly ignored her sexuality, deciding to pretend Jihyo had never told them she was a lesbian and act as though she was straight. They’d ask her about boys at school, make offers to set her up with colleagues sons and freak out whenever Jihyo brought up a girl around them.

Her parents didn’t like Sana, it was almost as if they knew the pair weren’t just friends despite how many times Jihyo had tried to reassure them they were. But when Jihyo came back from a date with Sana one day, unable to hide the bright smile and radiant happiness, they became even more suspicious than before. They were open with their dislike of Sana, would openly get frustrated and angry when Jihyo brought the girl up and Jihyo could tell they wanted to forbid the pair from seeing each other; but something was stopping them from doing so. Jihyo really didn’t want to give them a reason to.

Sana had been incredibly understanding and supportive when Jihyo had told her about her family situation. It was far from ideal, they both wanted so desperately to be able to be open about their love, be able to show affection in public, but they knew that wasn’t possible yet - and they didn’t want to risk Jihyo’s safety.

They still had each other, and that was all that mattered.

  
  
  
  


The sound of her phone buzzing loudly on her bedside table woke Jihyo up, she grumbled tiredly to herself as she rolled over to peek at the time. It was 3am, which meant there was likely only one person who would dare call her at that time, and it made her smile despite herself as the caller ID on her phone confirmed her suspicions.

_ “Morning baby~”  _ Sana chirped down the phone, far too excited for someone who was awake at 3am.

“It’s not the morning yet, it’s 3am, it’s still the middle of the night.” Jihyo whined. “Why are you calling me? It’s not date night?”

_ “Can’t I just want to hear my lovely girlfriends voice?”  _ Sana teased happily, Jihyo merely rolled her eyes at her before realising Sana couldn’t see that.

“Sana.” Jihyo pressed gently, she wanted to be angry at Sana for waking her up so early, but they both knew that wasn’t physically possible, especially knowing Sana’s reason for calling was likely due to her parents being away again. “What’s up?”

_ “I don’t know, I was just really lonely tonight. I wasn’t going to wake you but I missed you so much.”  _ Sana admitted shyly, Jihyo’s heart sank at her words. This wasn’t uncommon, it was one of the many drawbacks of them having to hide their relationship and Jihyo’s strict parents; it meant Jihyo couldn’t just stay with Sana when her parents went back to Japan for business.  _ “Can we go somewhere for a couple of hours?” _

“Of course we can baby.” Jihyo muttered softly, sad smile painting her features. “I’ll have to be back before 6am, as usual.”

_ “I remember, don’t worry babe.”  _ Sana replied, and Jihyo could practically hear the smile in her voice.  _ “Now be quick, I’m already parked outside your house.” _

“I’ll be out in 5 minutes.” Jihyo giggled, of course Sana was already there.

Jihyo changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt, making sure to grab her phone and a hoodie before carefully leaving her room. It was almost routine now, sneaking out of her house, and she had it down perfectly. The first few times she snuck out she’d made a few rookie errors, like leaving the backdoor unlocked when she got back home or knocking things over in the hallway and waking her parents, but now she could sneak out and back in without them ever knowing she’d left.

Sana was already beaming at her from the car when she snuck round to the front of her house, that smile that made her eyes disappear into cute little crescents and brighten anyone’s day; the smile she wore every time she picked Jihyo up, it was physically impossible to not smile back when Sana was grinning at her like that.

“Hi, you look really pretty tonight.” Sana murmured bashfully, giggling at the way Jihyo’s cheeks immediately flushed bright red.

“I look like shit Sana, it’s 3am.” Jihyo grumbled self-consciously, blush deepening when Sana tilted her head so she was facing her. “You look incredibly beautiful as always, though.”

“You always look beautiful, Ji.” Sana spoke softly and truthfully, leaning forward and pecking Jihyo on the lips gently, relishing in the way the blush on Jihyo’s cheeks seemed to deepen. “Anyway, let’s go. We don’t have much time.”

“Where are we going?” Jihyo asked as Sana pulled away from her house. “We can’t go too far.”

“Don’t worry babe, I have the perfect little date planned.” Sana hummed, shooting Jihyo a quick wink before turning her attention back to the road.

“You planned a whole date?” Jihyo chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. “What if I’d said no when you asked to hang out?”

“Please.” Sana scoffed. “You’ve never been able to resist me, Miss Park. I knew you’d say yes.”

“Well you were lonely, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you alone.” Jihyo pouted at Sana, frowning over-dramatically.

“You’re the  _ best  _ kind of girlfriend, baby.” Sana cooed, reaching a hand over as an invitation for Jihyo to hold it, Jihyo grinned warmly as she interlaced their fingers. Such a simple gesture of affection she’d never get tired of. “I knew you’d agree because you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jihyo teased, squeezing Sana’s hand when she started to whine in protest. “I’m kidding, I swear, you’re the best girlfriend ever and I love you very much.”

“Thank you baby, I love you too~” Sana chirped happily.

“Will you tell me where we’re going now?” Jihyo asked hopefully.

“Nope, but it’s not too far from here so you don’t need to worry.” Sana replied. “Trust me, it’ll definitely be worth it though.”

“I trust you, babe.” Jihyo hummed, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes as she listened to the muffled music from the radio. “You’re really good at planning spontaneous midnight dates, no matter how much I want sleep.”

“See? They’re always worth it in the end.” Sana giggled.

The rest of the drive to the mystery location was in comfortable silence, Jihyo dozing lightly in the passenger seat while Sana hummed along to whatever was playing on the radio. It was peaceful, and Jihyo always relished these few peaceful moments they’d spend together in Sana’s car. Sana’s gentle singing voice captured all of her attention as she sang along to a song Jihyo didn’t recognise, the song was slow and fit Sana’s voice perfectly - Jihyo hadn’t been that relaxed in ages, she could almost fall asleep; had Sana not arrived at their destination at that exact moment, she didn’t doubt she likely would’ve fallen asleep.

“Wake up sleeping beauty, we’re here.” Sana sing-songed happily, Jihyo grumbled and reluctantly opened her eyes to be met with Sana’s dazzling smile.

“I wasn’t asleep, I was just resting my eyes.” Jihyo protested, Sana merely rolled her eyes at her as she undid her seatbelt.

“Yeah yeah, sure you were.” Sana teased with a wink, moving to leave the car and encouraging Jihyo to do the same. “C’mon, we don’t have a whole lot of time before I need to take you back.”

Jihyo sat up in her seat and peered out the front window to see where they were. It was the small park from their first date, back when they used to be able to go on dates during the day and didn’t worry about Jihyo’s parents getting angry after finding out they’d been out together. They’d gone for a picnic and ended up just staying for hours, doing nothing but talking and enjoying each other's company. Remembering the times they’d been able to share in the daylight was always bittersweet, but it gave her hope they’d get to share more like this again one day.

She’d been back to this park before, both with and without Sana, but she’d never been there at night; it was a beautiful sight. The lights illuminating the area just enough that everything was visible without a torch, but weren’t so bright they blocked out the stars that painted the night sky. It was a spectacle Jihyo wasn’t sure she’d forget, at least not for a while. Sana really was the night time date expert.

“What do you think, did I do good?” Sana asked hopefully suddenly appearing in front of her, rendered nervous by Jihyo’s silence and unreadable gaze.

“You did perfectly.” Jihyo exhaled, smiling tenderly at her girlfriend before engulfing her in a warm hug. “You always do perfectly, Sana.”

“I brought a blanket, thought we could lie down and stargaze?” Sana suggested, beaming when she felt Jihyo press a soft kiss to her neck.

“That sounds wonderful.” Jihyo hummed in response, reluctantly allowing Sana to break apart their hug so she could grab the blanket out of trunk whilst Jihyo grabbed her hoodie from the front seat and tugged it on. She gazed up at the stars, trying to pick out any constellations she recognised.

“That’s my hoodie.” Sana’s voice broke her focus, and Jihyo turned to see Sana smirking smugly at her.

“You lent it to me a couple weeks back when it was cold and I forgot mine.” Jihyo muttered shyly, pulling the hood up and pouting.

“I know, I just forgot you still had it.” Sana giggled, sidling up to Jihyo and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Keep it, it’s a little bit too big on you and you look really cute.”

Jihyo whined, covering her face with her hands to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks, but allowing a laughing Sana to pull her hands away and hold them. She pouted up at the girl in an attempt to cease her teasing, but it only serving to make Sana coo at her more and pinch her cheeks, before taking her hands again as they started to walk through the park. Sana led her to a spot in the middle of the park, just off the track but far enough away from the lights that their view of the night sky wasn’t obstructed. Jihyo chuckled as Sana laid out the blanket and then dramatically gestured for Jihyo to lay down.

“I think I could stay like this forever.” Jihyo sighed contentedly as Sana cuddled into her side, face pressed into Jihyo’s neck. “I’m pretty sure you can’t see the stars from there, Sana.”

“Not true, I can see the most beautiful star perfectly fine.” Sana murmured playfully, Jihyo could feel the way she smiled smugly against her neck.

“Dork.” Jihyo scoffed, yet still blushed despite herself.

The night sky was beautiful, and it served to make an already great moment truly perfect. There wasn’t a single place on earth Jihyo would rather be, not a single person she’d rather be with. Sana had this way about her that just made anywhere magic, and Jihyo was certain she’d follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked. As long as Sana was there, it’d be an amazing and unforgettable moment.

“I really  _ really  _ love you, Sana.” Jihyo whispered, releasing a shaky breath as she tried to hold back the tears of joy that threatened to spill. “Everywhere is perfect with you.”

“I love you too, I’d take you anywhere you asked.” Sana muttered back, punctuating her words with a delicate kiss to Jihyo’s neck. 

“If I said ‘fuck it lets run away together’?” Jihyo asked quietly.

“Where to? I think my parents still have a house in Osaka if you wanna go there.” Sana hummed, lifting her head from Jihyo’s neck to look in her eyes. “I’m serious, I’d go anywhere with you if it’d make you happy.”

“I just want to be this close to you forever.” Jihyo sighed. “If things were different and we could be together freely, I’d never let go of you.”

“We’ll get that someday, I honestly believe we’ll get to be like that someday. Whether we’re here or somewhere else in the world, we’ll get to be together properly one day.” Sana smiled at Jihyo hopefully. “But for now, at least we get to have moments like this.”

Jihyo released a shaky breath, relaxing as she felt Sana press chaste kisses to her neck, humming to herself blissfully as she stared up at the stars, the cool summer breeze washing over them. Sana was right, things were far from perfect, but one day they’d get better; they had each other and that in itself was wonderful, all the time they did get to share together was cherished and Jihyo hoped one day she’d get to look back on these moments happily. Ideally get to look back on them with Sana still by her side.

“I just realised, this is our first summer together.” Jihyo mumbled, Sana nodded against her neck and hummed in agreement. “We’ve officially dated through 3 seasons now.”

“We have, indeed.” Sana muttered, pulling back fully and leaning on her elbow to gaze down at Jihyo, a small smile gracing her lips. She cupped Jihyo’s cheek with her free hand and leant down to press a chaste kiss against her lips, but immediately got caught up in the feeling of their lips against one another's. Sana leant back barely a centimetre and smirked. “I hope I get to spend all of my seasons with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Follow me on twitter @hasubongi  
Send me CC's, link in pinned, and check out my Mihyo social media AU (also in pinned) if you haven't already!  
Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it!  
Thank you, and see you again soon (hopefully)


End file.
